


Something Like a Beginning

by Palizinha



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Nino and I broke up,”</i>
</p>
<p>Even though Marinette liked Alya, even though she sometimes wondered, against everything, if they could ever happen, the fact her best friend was single now didn't change anything. Did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like a Beginning

Despite how they could feel, despite how it had felt, crushes did, eventually, end.

Marinette couldn’t say exactly when she stopped feeling like Adrien would be the only person she would ever need to be happy, when his smile stopped making her giddy, when his presence stopped making her heart stop and her mouth stop working right.

But it happened.

Maybe the fact Paris didn’t need Ladybug after she and Chat Noir beat Hawkmoth was the reason for that. She missed Tikki, but stopping being a superhero made her have time for a lot of things, including getting over Adrien Agreste.

They were friends now, when they hadn’t been anything but acquaintances when she had a crush on him, which was somewhat ironic.

Not being interested in Adrien anymore, however, meant that Marinette finally started paying attention to other people.

The fact that ‘other people’ ended up being her best friend, the one person she had thought she’d be friends forever with was the problem.

But crushes passed with time, as her getting over Adrien proved, but looking at Alya, seeing her relationship with Nino, who was such a great guy and probably the best for her, it still hurt. Maybe more than it had with Adrien, since she couldn’t just avoid her best friend.

And even though she sometimes wondered, as much as she tried not to, if she and Alya would ever have a chance were Alya and Nino to break up, Marinette couldn’t quite contain her surprise when she heard the words from Alya’s mouth.

“Nino and I broke up,” Alya said as she walked into Marinette’s room.

Marinette didn’t quite know how to answer that, she was sure Alya was hurting and she needed to be supportive, but it also made her hope, even if Alya being single didn’t change that much.

“What happened?” Marinette squeaked, berating herself when she heard herself stumble with her words for a moment, Alya could realize what Marinette had been tried so hard to hide if she acted the same way she used to with Adrien.

“I like Nino,” Alya started, seemingly not quite knowing how to explain it and the fact she wasn’t being as direct as usual confused Marinette. “I got together with Nino when we got locked in a cage by Ladybug, back then I thought that since I liked him, maybe I really did like him in a… romantic way? But I’ve been thinking for a while that maybe I truly do only see him as a brother and I’m sure of that now. So I broke things off.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Marinette stuttered, not quite sure of what to say. She was glad Alya was doing what she thought was right instead of keeping a relationship she didn’t have interest on. And Marinette didn’t think that only because of how she felt for Alya, it was just a good thing for her friend.

She didn’t think Alya would ever go for her, but whoever Alya dated, she liked to think it would be someone she had feelings for, not someone she thought she was supposed to. That shouldn’t be how things worked, it hadn’t ever felt like that for Marinette, either with Adrien or Alya.

“Don’t be, it was for the best,” Alya said with a smile as she propped herself down by Marinette’s side in her bed. “I know I haven’t been the best friend this year, that I haven’t paid as much attention to you as I should have. You’ve been acting weird and I don’t even know why despite being your best friend! We’ll fix that now, alright?”

“I’m not acting weird,” Marinette complained, her voice betraying her again as it made it clear that she was acting weird at that very moment. She was truly not a good liar, it was amazing she kept the Ladybug secret from everyone.

“Come on, you can trust me, what’s going on?” Alya asked and the worry in her eyes made Marinette feel awful, not only for keeping her crush a secret, but also because she still didn’t know Marinette had been Ladybug.

Taking courage Marinette often thought she only had possessed as Ladybug, she decided to tell the one of the two who could, since the relationship between Tikki and the Ladybugs had to remain secret.

“I like you,” Marinette said, and while her voice still wavered, she didn’t berate herself for it, because it didn’t matter now. She had more important things to worry about.

Alya seemed about to say something when she stopped, and Marinette saw the realization in her eyes, saw the moment Alya understood.

Neither of them said anything for minutes and Marinette could feel herself closer and closer to panic, her mind convincing her, each time more strongly, that she was going to lose her best friend forever.

But it was too late to take it back now, and she wouldn’t.

“Marinette,” Alya said her name, said anything and Marinette looked up, a part of her had thought Alya would eventually only leave without saying a word. They just looked at each other, then, and Marinette couldn’t have said for how long.

And then Alya kissed her.

Marinette had wondered for a long time, how her first kiss with someone besides that one time she had to kiss Chat would be like. That wasn’t anything like she could have imagined.

It was… sweet, slow, messy, but not in a bad way. Marinette wasn’t sure how she could even describe it.

When the kiss ended, and Marinette opened her eyes, Alya smiled at her.

“I hadn’t really thought about this before,” Alya admitted. “Marinette, this wasn’t anything like kissing Nino. It felt real.”

Marinette didn’t say anything afterwards, her mouth would probably just ruin it, and she wouldn’t ruin this moment.

She laced her hand with Alya’s instead and the look they shared seemed like… something.

Like a beginning.


End file.
